GRADUATION
Song Information Artist: BeForU BPM: 125 Composition/Arrangement: NAOKI MAEDA Lyrics: Riyu Kosaka Vocals: BeForU Genre: SOTSUGYOU (卒業) Video Type: None (DDR SuperNOVA→X3 VS 2ndMIX), Full (DDR EXTREME, DDR 2013→Present) First Appearance: Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME Removed on: DanceDanceRevolution X Revived on: DanceDanceRevolution X2 Other Appearances: *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME JP CS *DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA US CS *pop'n music 12 いろは Length: 1:31 Lyrics Japanese 　キズついた時 　あの泪もそっと　薄れていった 　振り返ったらいつでも自分の居場所があったからかな？ 　歩いてゆこう 　手を握ってそう 　いつもそうだった　何があっても信じてた 　まっすぐに　見つめてた 　遠い場所を… 　とても必死になって 　わからなくて 　悩んで… 　どれも大切なキオク…だ・か・ら 　かけがえのない　そんな日々を… 　きっと忘れない 　それぞれの未来　歩むとしても 　歩いてゆこう 　未来見つけよう 　今から新しいスタート切って信じよう 　まっすぐに　いつかの遠い未来まで… 　忘れないで… Romaji KIZU tsuita toki Ano namida mo sotto usurete itta Furikaettara itsu demo jibun no ibasho ga atta kara ka na? Aruite yukou Te wo nigitte sou Itsu mo sou datta nani ga atte mo shinjiteta Massugu ni mitsumeteta Tooi basho wo Donna toki demo Hisshi ni natte Wakaranakute Nayande... Dore mo taisetsu na KIOKU... da*ka*ra Kakegae no nai sonna hibi wo Kitto wasurenai Sorezore no michi arumu to shite mo Aruite yukou Ashita mitsukeyou Ima kara atarashii SUTAATO kitte shinjiyou Massugu ni Itsu ka no tooi basho made... Song Connections / Remixes *The full version of GRADUATION ～それぞれの明日～ can be found on the Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK album. *A rearrangement of GRADUATION ～それぞれの明日～, titled GRADUATION ～それぞれの明日～ (unplugged version), can be found on BeForU's first album. *Another long version of GRADUATION ～それぞれの明日～, titled GRADUATION (New Vocal & Mix), can be found on BeForU's album KI·SE·KI. *A live version of GRADUATION ～それぞれの明日～ is available on Riyu Kosaka's FIRST LIVE at O-EAST 2005 album. Trivia *GRADUATION ～それぞれの明日～ is the ending credits theme for Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME, played after beating the One More Extra Stage. *GRADUATION ～それぞれの明日～ is one of the few BeForU songs revived on DanceDanceRevolution X2. To unlock, you must reach Enjoy Level 86. *The subtitle in GRADUATION ～それぞれの明日～'s title means "each tomorrow". **In the North American/European releases of the DanceDanceRevolution series, however, the subtitle is absent, making GRADUATION ～それぞれの明日～ simply known as GRADUATION. *As of DanceDanceRevolution 2013, GRADUATION ～それぞれの明日～ now has its background video from Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. In order for it to appear, you must have unlocked all 10 私立BEMANI学園 (Private BEMANI Academy) songs (Empathetic, GAIA, STULTI, Synergy For Angels, お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。, 晴天Bon Voyage, 創世ノート, 虹色の花, ラキラキ, and Elemental Creation) and graduated from 私立BEMANI学園. The background video has been altered to replace references to NAOKI with references to TAG and U1-ASAMi, because NAOKI left Konami in 2013. **The ads Biker Mikoshiba & Instruments Maeda were changed to Sorry to keep you waiting! Super TAG! & Cameraman Asami. *Emi and her two schoolmates appear in GRADUATION ～それぞれの明日～'s background video in which Emi and her two schoolmates appear in their school uniforms. **Emi is mostly shown throughout the background videos while walking away carrying her school bag, the back of her appearance while she runs away while carrying her school bag (knowing she doesn't want to be late in school) and the close-up of Emi's face while wearing her school uniform. Category:Songs Category:BeForU Songs Category:DDR Extreme Songs Category:Revived Songs Category:Songs with Special Background Videos